One strange life
by The Hidden Red Emerald Wolf
Summary: They call me a nut. Why? They call me that because, I can see things, things others can't see. I talk to ghosts, but people think, I'm crazy and talking to myself. I may be crazy, but I know what I see and do not see. [I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT]
1. Chapter 1

Would you believe me? Call me crazy? Maybe. Call the nut house, telling them one of their patients escaped? That is a very plausible question, if you ask me.

They call me a nut. Why? They call me that because, I can see things, things others can't see. I talk to ghosts, but people think, I'm crazy and talking to myself. I may be crazy, but I know what I see and do not see.

Do you think I'm crazy, delusional? Well? You see my father had me sent to the psychiatric hospital, because a doctor said I have schizophrenia. But I know that's not true. Now today is the day I am being released. To go home. If I even call it home. Oh let me clue you in, I can't talk. But anyways, I'm going to live with Charlie, my father, my mother whipped her hands clean of me, after she sent me here.

"Bella, you ready?" Asked the nurse that was helping, with my discharge process of the hospital. Nodding to the nurse, she handed me some clothes, different clothes than what I first arrived in. "Your father sent those." The nurse told me, while I looked at them. Nodding I turned from the nurse and stripped out of the hospital wear, to put on these new clothes. After Bella finished changing, she turned back to the nurse, and looked question lay at her, to know what to do next. "Just sit tight, let me get together your medicine, buy the time I'm done your father should be here." The nurse told Bella before walking off.

I wonder what the new wife is like? I know dad remarried, someone from the reservation across the woods. Can remember the name. Two step siblings too. Bella thought. Just great others to treat me like I'm a crazy person, when I'm not. But they'll learn. Yes, they'll learn, definitely. Bella thought with conviction.

"Your father is here, here's your medicine. We told your father about you medication, and to keep track." The nurse told her, because she knew if it was up to Bella, she wouldn't even take the medication.

"Isabella. How're you?" Asked Charlie, when he saw her. Bella nodded. Charlie didn't know she couldn't talk anymore. "Why're you so quiet?" Charlie asked and when he didn't get a verbal answer, he turned to look at the nurse. "See had an incident, we called you and notified your ex wife. You're daughter, tried to harm herself, and in that she ruined her vocal cords, so it's highly unlikely she will speak again." The nurse told Charlie. "When did this occur?" Charlie asked not quiet remembering, "a year ago, a little over six months after her admittance." The nurse answered. Charlie nodded. "Okay, if you need anything, contact the hospital, or call her doctor, I gave you the numbers you'll need, in those cases." The nurse told Charlie, before turning to Bella, "lets not see you here again, yeah?" The nurse asked, Bella nodded, ready to leave.

* * *

Do you like it? Yes, no, please let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was wheeled out of the hospital. She was then got in the car, on the passenger side, while her father got in on the drivers side. Charlie then put the keys in the ignition, looking at Bella one last time. Before starting the car, and starting the two hour drive home.

Half way into the trip, Charlie started asking Bella questions, forgetting she couldn't talk, when he didn't get a reply he looked at her, and Bella pointed to her throat. And Charlie then remembered Bella couldn't speak.

CHARLIE'S POV

I was going to see my daughter, finally. After almost two years, actually see her. No having to write letters anymore, or requesting to see her. Finally my child is coming home.

I had already told Bella, about her step mother and two step siblings, but I didn't going into details. I only told her I married a woman from the reservation, across the woods.

NO ONES POV

We were almost home. Passing the forest. The thought of coming to this house, a house that used to be my home. But could I even call it a home anymore? I don't think so. I basically cut myself off from my family after they had me hospitalized, because some doctor suggested it.

I was mad at Charlie, my father. How could he allow Renée my mother to do this. I thought he understood. He said he did. But what a load of crap. He went right along with her. Didn't do one thing to stop her, from putting me there, he even helped her do it. That's the part I don't understand. You see my father hated my mother and still does, I at least think, but I don't even know anymore. Apparently Renée had been cheating on Charlie.

Yes cheating. And with one of his friends no less. She was having an affair with Harry Clearwater, one of dads ex best friends.


End file.
